


Oh My Stars

by BitchingGengar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fontcest, M/M, Sibling Incest, back at it again with those fics, brother incest, dem glowsticks, i cant tag properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchingGengar/pseuds/BitchingGengar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is all still a work in progress</p><p>im doing my best ; v ;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is all still a work in progress
> 
> im doing my best ; v ;

More and more the nightmares have been consuming him.  
More and more he loses sleep.  
It's here.  
He stands his ground in an ornately decorated hall flooded with yellows and oranges with beautiful pillars on either side.  
How many times? Why is it always the same?  
He shifts his stance, ready to attack or defend at a moment's notice.  
Attack who? Defend who?  
He reaches towards his neck to grasp at... what? A red scarf?  
A chuckle and then slow maniacal laughter.  
It's time.  
How long?  
The blade?  
The blade.  
It zips past again and again.  
Until the cold steel slashes and stings.

\----

Sans jerks awake, still seated at his post. He glances around taking in his environment and getting his bearings back. Sweat beaded his forehead. How many times does this make? This never-ending anxiety is torture. Humans can't all be bad, right? But was that... _thing..._ was it truly human?  
Sans rubs his eyes. All this working and napping was getting to him. Maybe it was time for lunch and a loooong time for some real sleep. Sans knew Papyrus wouldn't appreciate him bailing on work, but it was too boring not to. Sans drags a hand down his face. Unfortunately, the hunt for humans hasn't been a successful one today. He just decides to head home. Maybe Papyrus is already making dinner?

Sans hums to himself on the way back. Usually anything to do with Papyrus puts Sans in a good mood. Even if it's the smallest thing really. It makes him happy to see the smile on his brother's face.  
He's not quite sure when he noticed the development of his feelings, but they were surely there. There's nothing else in the world that could make him as happy as Papyrus does. Anyone would be lucky to have Papyrus as their friend. To Sans, Papyrus is the most precious monster in the whole Underground. Of course, they bicker every now and then, but that's what brothers do.  
When it came to spending time together that's when the nervousness and awkwardness would kick in. And the anxiety? Forget about it.  
The brothers would sit on the couch late at night watching Papyrus's favorite shows. Sitting at opposite sides of the couch, Sans would carefully examine Papyrus. Lounging in his pajamas, Papyrus sat huddled inside of a giant comforter. Sans would wait until the credits roll to ask if Papyrus wanted a bedtime story. The stories always helped calm down whatever bounding energy he had remaining from the day.  
It all just started to catch up to him so fast.

But here he is. The lazy bones of a brother. He's so tired and the snow is making the trudge back to Snowdin seem even longer. In all honesty, all he feels like doing is going to sleep. No more naps.  
He musters all his magic and manages to take a shortcut straight to his living room.  
Sans flops onto the floor utterly spent. Using such a strong amount of magic really is a _skele-ton_ of work. Sans chuckles at his own pun and stares at the ceiling, eyes half-lidded. He could use the couch right next to him, but that's too much work. Maybe if he can take a quick nap, he can... can...

\----

Papyrus bursts through the front door of their home, shaking of the snow from his boots and clothing. "SANS? IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM HOME, BROTHER!" Papyrus leaves his now somewhat-snow covered boots near the door, leaving his damp scarf to hang off a nearby rack. Walking further into the house, he stops dead in the middle of the living room. There lying on the floor in a heap of bones is Sans, sleeping. "SANS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sans remains unawakened, though he seems to be mumbling. Papyrus shakes his head. "SANS!! YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR! AGAIN!!!" Papyrus looks over Sans's sleeping form. What is there that he could do? The best thing to do is to just let him sleep. However, the floor is definitely not the place to do it. It must be most uncomfortable? How Sans falls asleep in the seemingly most random places is beyond him.  
Papyrus kneels down next to Sans, placing his skull in his still gloved hands. "Guess it can't be helped..." Papyrus sighs.  
Grabbing Sans by his sides, Papyrus hoists up his brother. "Let's get you back to your room, you lazy bones!"

\----

Sans jerks awake again from another nightmare once more. Unaware of his brother holding him, Sans attempts to lunge forward, reaching out, and begins to call out "PAPY-"  
"-rus..."  
"SANS!!!" Papyrus screams.

**Shit.**

Sans's lunge forward forces Papyrus to stagger back. His leg makes contact with the couch causing the brothers to fall back. With a loud _THUMP_ , the brothers crash onto the couch. Sans rubs his forehead, having made a slight impact with the arm rest of the seat.  
"...ugh..."  
He opens his eyes. He needs to check on Papyrus. Oh stars. Sans hopes he's all right.  
"...Papyrus???"  
Sans feels slight shifting underneath him followed by a voice that seems to be muffled.  
"Ah!!! It seems I'd lost my balance!!" Oh no.

**Could this get any worse.**

"Sans? Can you move?!"  
Oh stars. If it were any other sort of situation, Sans would have gotten a kick out of it, but this? If it weren't for the fact that his lower half was in his brother's face it'd be hilarious.  
A deep blush crosses his face, his pupils fading from his sockets. Below him, Papyrus calls his name trying ever so hard not to jostle his brother.  
Oh stars. Oh gods. This isn't how he wanted this to play out.  
Sure he's had his share of fantasies, but this? This is some next level shit. This is the kind of cliche thing you'd only read.  
Sans, shaking, held a death grip on the arm rest of the couch. _What do I do? How should I move?_

"Sans if you aren't going to move, I will!" Papyrus moves, brushing up against Sans's inner thigh, startling him in more ways than one.

"HAH!! AH..."  
Papyrus movements stop. Sans slaps a hand over his mouth. _You have got to be fucking me right now..._  
Papyrus stirs once more, this time with more curious touches and movements.  
"P-Papyrus... W-wait!"  
Just as Sans is trying to slide off, he gets pushed back by Papyrus accidentally patting his butt while firmly being told to get off.  
_Trust me. I want to, bro, but not like this!_

Sweat beads Sans's forehead. He feels so hot and this situation isn't helping. Oh gods. Oh stars. His body is screaming. 

Papyrus finally manages to grasp Sans by the sides and flip their positions causing Sans to scream.  
"P-PAPYRUS!"  
Sans opens his eyes, now looking up at the other's face. "Pappy...?"  
Now lying beneath his brother, Sans takes the time to examine Papyrus once more.  
A dusting of an orange blush gracing Papyrus's face is starting to grow brighter. Papyrus wears a face of mixed expressions. An expression Sans has never seen him wear before.  
"Sans..." Papyrus starts. Sans squirms anxious and uncomfortable. "Y...y-yeah, bro?"  
Papyrus's voice is gentle when he speaks. To Papyrus, Sans looks like a deer in headlights.

\----

Papyrus hovers above Sans, hands place on either side of his face. Sans has the deepest blue blush crawling all over. Papyrus can feel his slight trembling, but the way Sans looks too... too good. "Sans..." he starts.  
Weighing his options quickly, there are two roads he could go down. One would be the most logical, to get up and move and pretend this never happened. Or acknowledge the fact that Sans is evidently turned on at the moment and do something about it. Papyrus doesn't want to hurt his brother. Never in a million years would he dream of it! Sans is the most precious monster in the Underground to him. Papyrus just wants to see him happy.  
_Maybe making him feel good would... make him happy?_

Testing the waters, Papyrus cautiously moves his knee up between Sans's legs. Sans squirms and Papyrus could swear he heard Sans let out a shaky little moan. Papyrus quickly apologizes claiming it to be an accident.  
"Sans..." Papyrus starts again. Sans stares at Papyrus with what looks to be some kind of longing. "Forgive me if this request is.... dangerous.... but I, the Great Papyrus, wish to... " he trails off. It's so embarrassing.  
"W-wish to what, bro?" Sans squeaks out. Papyrus absentmindedly runs his glove along Sans's ribs unresponding. "B-bro... w... what...?"  
"I wish to assist you and your... _needs._ "

\----

Needs?  
**Oh.  
Needs.**

The embarrassment could kill him right now. "Pappy... Bro, what are you saying?" Sans questions. "I'm not as foolish as you'd think me to be, brother. Besides, you're positively glowing!"  
Sans looked to where Papyrus purposely put his knee. Sans's black shorts did in fact glow a faint blue. It was kinda painful if he had to be honest. It didn't feel like stretchy material anymore.  
Sans was practically sweating bullets. _Is this a dream? Is this real?"_

"Ah... B-but.." Papyrus looks anywhere but at Sans, " i-if you wish to start... t-that is fine as well.  
And just like that Sans flips their positions once more. Sans sits in the now sitting-upright Papyrus's lap.  
"I get to do whatever I want?" Sans asked. "S-sure..." Papyrus consented.  
Sans hummed. He clacked their heads together in the skeleton form of a kiss.  
Conjuring a tongue, Sans lapped at his brother's teeth, demanding entry.  
Sans began his lust-driven assault, entwining his and Papyrus's tongues. Orange and blue saliva came together in a disgusting color that slithered down their jaws until either one was out of breath.  
Both pulled away, huffing and panting, a strand of saliva keeping them connected yet.  
Papyrus was the first to speak. "W-wowie... t-that was... nice."  
"Oh, I'm just getting started, Paps~"

**Author's Note:**

> The most important part of this fic is inspired from this comic here
> 
> http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com/post/146265101613/imagine-papyrus-patting-sanss-butt-and-tell-him


End file.
